Wayne Sustituto
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Cuando la tragedia ataca a la familia siempre se enfrentan situaciones fuera de lo comun y en ocasiones se acaban desempeñando papeles que no siempre son bien apreciados...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Wayne Sustituto-**

La noche había llamado su atención, era increíble que el ruido de sirenas se colara por su ventana, esa que daba al balcón de aquel elegante y refinado departamento de edificios, aquel fino edificio que albergaba algunas de las mejores familias de Gotham, a donde había tenido que mudarse.

Y es que el departamento era lo suficientemente grande, mucho más que varias casas de la ciudad, tenía cómodas cuatro habitaciones una para cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, era una casa grande que ocupaba casi un piso, la conocía bien porque todas las noches recorría todo el lugar para cerciorarse de que todo estuviera bien, se había vuelto su vicio.

Vicios, cada quien en su familia los había desarrollado después del accidente, fue algo irónico lo que dejó por resultado, al menos para esa noche le había quitado el sueño, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde había un televisor, para encenderlo y distraerse mientras le esperaba, suspiró de mala gana.

—¿Hola? — le dio un brinco el corazón, siempre se ponía nervioso y pasaba más noches en vela de lo que le gustaría aceptar ¿Cuándo se había vuelto una madre sobreprotectora? Realmente y ano le importaba solo esperaba que estuviera bien—si soy yo Jhon…

—Joven Wayne… su hermano ha llegado al edificio y se encuentra un poco indispuesto— era la voz del portero, le tranquilizaba escuchar la amigable voz de aquel hombre mayor que cuidaba la entrada por las noches, al menos no era la policía o el hospital, el Wayne agradeció—solo quería avisarle…

—Si muchas gracias, aquí lo esperare para ver qué tan mal esta— contesto el joven y colgó el teléfono, había sido una larga noche y sería una madrugada aún más larga según parecía.

A duras penas pudo abrir la puerta de su departamento, después de dos pisos erróneos y tres puertas equivocadas pudo al fin llegar a su casa —buenas noches… —le esperaba on los brazos cruzados cual si fuera esa típica imagen de la madre escandalizada que se muestra en todas las series de televisión, y es que solo de ahí podían haber tomado la imagen porque sus madres no habían vivido lo suficiente para pescarles en esas condiciones, habían crecido sin una madre y habían sido criados por alguien que si bien no había sido un padre convencional, al menos había sido su padre

—Buenas… —dijo entre balbuceos el joven con sus ropas a la moda y su corte de cabello tan a la moda que hacía que su mechón de cabello le cayera sobre el rostro; cuanto había cambiado en tan pocos meses— no me digas que me estabas esperando…

—No, claro que no solo estaba … aguantándome las ganas de ir corriendo a matar a cierto chico mal encaminado— contestó el mayor de mal modo—¿Qué hora supones que es?

—Si lo se… está mal— por un segundo el mayor se relajó quizá no todo estaba perdido en su joven hermano—aún es temprano como para estar en casa, pero los chicos decidieron irse a la cama temprano hoy…

—O por lo menos mandarte a casa antes…

—Da igual— explicó el menor ninguneando el comentario de su hermano— solo me gusta divertirme…

—Estas ebrio…

—Tomé un poco ¿es eso algo malo?

—Apestas a licor… licor barato debo decir

—Que irónico que quieras darme clases sobre tipos de licor…—se burló el menor mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la cocina—¿Por qué no te vas a dormir de una buena vez "mami"? —dijo con sarcasmo el chico fiestero

—¡No me hables así niño! No me quede despierto para escuchar tus idioteces

—Te quedas despierto porque eres un imbécil— el menor había llegado hasta la nevera de la casa y comenzó a buscar—¡Demonios! — Dijo al revisar las cosas de la nevera de manera desesperada— ¡¿Dónde están mis cervezas?!

—¿tu donde crees? —Se oyó la voz desde la entrada de la cocina— me deshice de ellas

—¡¿Qué hiciste que?! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! —se quejó el menor, cerró la puerta de la heladera y se dirigió de nuevo a la sala, había un pequeño bar donde recordaba que habían unas botellas de licor.

—No vas a estar gastando dinero todos los días en cerveza…

—Es mi dinero… puedo hacer con él lo que quiera

—No mientras yo esté aquí— le reprendieron — no voy a permitir que gastes en estupideces, solo desperdicias tu vida

—Mira quien habla de desperdiciar la vida… ¿Qué mierda te importa lo que pase aquí? ¿Por qué no dejas de fingir que te intereso?

—Por qué no estoy fingiendo— el mayor de los Wayne dio un gran suspiro mientras intentaba acercarse a su hermano que rebuscaba en el bar—no vas a encontrar nada ahí, ni siquiera hay vino… me deshice de todo.

—¡Eres un idiota! — el grito enojado del menor que esculcaba entre el pequeño bar se dejó escuchar por todo el departamento—¡acabas de arruinarme la noche! ¡Idiota!

—¡Baja la voz! — el mayor de los Wayne le reprendió entre dientes

—¡Puedo gritar si quiero! ¡Esta es mi casa también! ¡Mi edificio y mi dinero también! — dijo mientras caminaba gesticulando enérgicamente por todo el lugar mientras encendía las luces y chocaba con los muebles.

—¡Basta ya! ¿Quieres dejar de destruir todo?

—¡Tú no puedes decirme que hacer! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

—¡No, no lo soy! ¡Pero soy el adulto a cargo! Y…— quiso acabar su frase, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya tenía a su hermano menor plantándole cara muy enojado

—El adulto a cargo… valiente adulto a cargo resultaste… eres solo un cobarde que llegó tarde— le dedicó una sonrisa irónica— si hubieras llegado a tiempo…

— estarías solo…

—¡Ya estoy solo! ¡Tú nunca has estado para mí! — El menor apretó sus puños enojado y tomó a su hermano mayor de las ropas— si ellos no hubieran muerto, ¡Tú nunca habrías regresado por nosotros! ¡Si hubieras llegado a tiempo a esa puta misión Bruce y Dick estarían vivos!

—¡¿y crees que no lo sé?! — Jason tomó las muñecas de su hermano para zafarse del agarre— yo sé que fue mi culpa, no puedo remediar eso…

—¿ y que pretendes remediar tu llegada tarde cuidando de nosotros? Una noticia querido hermano mayor, no te necesitamos…

—¡oh! ¿En serio? —Jason sonrió irónico, no quiso hacerlo, pero fue un reflejo algo que no quería mostrarle a Tim y que le hizo enojar — se nota que manejas muy bien eso de tomar

—Perdón olvide que el de los vicios eras tú…

—Tuve mis errores Tim

—¿Y vas a remediarlos lidiando con nosotros no? ¿Tomando el lugar de Bruce? ¿Serás papá?

—No, no puedo tomar el lugar de él lo sabes…

—Entonces serás Dick, perfecto— Tim se alejó unos pasos y extendió sus brazos de manera burlona—bien tu serás el nuevo Dickie y yo seré el nuevo Jason, iré a drogarme también ¿está mejor así?

—¡Vete al diablo Tim! —corrió le sacó de sus cabales, lo tomo de las apestosas ropas saturadas de olor a alcohol y cigarro lo miró a los ojos bastante enojado— yo no quiero ser nadie, nadie puede reemplazarlos, mucho menos yo… solo quiero… no quiero que cometas mis errores Tim, quiero que permanezcamos juntos—el menor agachó su cabeza

—Quiero que vuelvan… —Dijo bajamente el menor—no quiero estar solo…¡quiero que vuelvan Jason! — comenzó a llorar amargamente, ya habían regresado a esa parte en la que después de discutir lamentaban la muerte de sus seres queridos, donde Tim se ponía melancólico y lloraba a gritos por la ausencia de su padre y su hermano, esa era la parte que Jason más detestaba porque no sabía cómo manejarla, era más fácil para el manejar a un brabucón

—Lo se Tim… Shh.. Tranquilo — Jason con algo de trabajo lo abrazó y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el cabello—tranquilo Tim todo estará bien

—No, no lo estará estamos solos Jason… ¡Solos!

—No… no Tim, no lo estas, tranquilo— Jason tragaba saliva estaba inseguro— sé que no soy lo que esperas, quizá no soy lo que necesitan pero estoy aquí… estaré aquí para ustedes se los prometo…

—No me dejes Jason… no quiero que te vayas también

—Shhh…no lo haré hermanito, te lo prometo— Jason trataba de seguir tranquilizando a su hermano que sollozaba entre sus brazos— tranquilo, tranquilo… — poco a poco el mayor también se relajó

—¿Jason? — la vocecita que le llamó le hizo suspirar con tedio, era genial se había despertado—¿Jason que pasa? ¿están peleando?

El mayor se separó de Tim quien le dio la espalda al menor que acababa de llegar al sitio donde estaban— no enano… es solo que…

—Me sentí mal, es todo—dijo Tim sin mirar a su hermano —¿tú que haces despierto a esta hora enano?

—Tuve una pesadilla, me desperté y los oí gritar…. —Dijo lastimeramente el menor— me asusté mucho, pensé…

—Hey amigo… tranquilo... —Jason se acercó al menor, Damian comenzó a lagrimar un poco se había vuelto algo normal en el después del accidente, todos los días tenia pesadillas, y siempre terminaba yendo a por Jason, por eso el mayor tenía el nuevo vicio de vigilar a sus hermanos por las noches, se cercioraba de que Tim hubiera llegado a casa y que Damian no la estuviera pasando mal en sueños— todo está bien

—No es cierto—dijo el menor, esta frase descolocó a Jason de su pose segura—no está todo bien, siempre dices que todo lo está, pero no es así, discutes con Tim todos los días, siempre estás enojado con él y el siempre esta fuera o durmiendo… no me gusta, no me gusta vivir así…

Tim por fin se dio la vuelta y miró al más joven de frente, miró a Jason que se había agachado para quedar al nivel del menor— los extraño…— dijo Damian de la manera más tierna y lastimera que pudo, el verlo tan triste partió el corazón de los mayores

—Yo también los extraño enano… Papá y Dick…

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes! — Gritó el niño autoritariamente— sé que ellos se fueron y no volverán… pero ustedes… ¿Por qué parecen no estar aquí?

Fue un golpe bajo para los dos, Tim se puso pálido y Jason casi se pone a llorar por su fracaso no había pensado que de tanto pelear con Tim había dejado olvidado a su hermano más pequeño —lo siento Damian yo…

—Fue mi culpa—Tim interrumpió la disculpa de Jason— yo les he hecho la vida imposible los últimos meses chicos, perdónenme, pensaba solo en cómo me sentía y no pensé en ustedes… en especial en ti Dami— Tim le revolvió el cabello al chico de manera afable

—creo que no soy tan buen hermano mayor como pensaba—dijo Jason lastimeramente, había tratado de mantenerlos juntos y sentía que había fracasado, Dick lo hacía parecer más sencillo.

—Eres mejor de lo que piensas Jay —le dijo afablemente Damian

—El enano tiene razón Jason— Tim apoyó a su hermanito— lo has hecho bien a pesar de que no te la he puesto tan fácil, perdona…

— Gracias… — Jason se incorporó un tanto más animado, sin darse cuenta todos habían comenzado a lagrimar y dejar correr sentimientos de tristeza, el mayor se llevó una mano a las mejillas para limpiarse las lágrimas, sus hermanos hicieron lo mismo y hasta sorbieron con su nariz— Bueno ya que están despiertos … Enano ¿Qué te parece una pijamada? —el menor asintió de buen grado

—Pero mañana hay escuela

—Da igual podrás faltar un día, lo pasaremos bien— se acercó para abrazarlo —ambos podrán hacerlo… —Jason le indicó a Tim que se acercara, le obedeció y se abrazó a Jason—ahora vayamos a ver alguna película del cable…

—apoyo la sugerencia—Tim se mostraba más animado, menos rojo y menos sudoroso, parecía que el licor se le había bajado

—Qué bueno, pero antes de unirte a nosotros, ve a tomar una ducha… y tomate un café ¿quieres? —Jason dijo esto de un modo entre autoritario y sugerente Tim asintió un poco más de acuerdo, se fue al baño mientras sus hermanos se dirigían a la habitación de Damian, la familia Wayne se había reducido; Jason no pensó nunca en tener que ser la cabeza de familia él nunca tuvo al padre que siempre quiso pero se aseguraría que a sus hermanos menores nunca les faltara el hermano que necesitaban.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola a todos como podran ver aqui les dejo un nuvo trabajo auto conclusivo en donde el pequeño Jason ha tenido que tomar las riendas de la familia Wayne la cual es mas dificil que la Batfamily ya que no es lo mismo ponerlos a patear traseros que hacer que se elajen de os vicios o que dejen de tener pesadillas, en fin ya saben esas cosas raras que se me ocurren, en fin espero que les hay agustado y que si tienen tiempo dejen un review por aqui todas las opiniones nos ayudan a crecer, en fin espero que les haya gustado.

Ya por ultimo un comercial para que lean mis otras historias, si pueden pasar por ahi leerlas y dejar un review se los voy aagradecer les invito a leer "La noble casa Wayne" "Problemas Legales" (actualizadas hace poco) "Regalo para Tedd" (nueva) "Rocas en el mar" (nueva) y "Sin mentiras Jason" (coescrita con Konohaflamenonja), tambien si quieren suscribirse para estar pendientes de mis trabajos son bievenidos/as a hacerlo.

Saludos a todos nos leemos pronto, see ya!


End file.
